


Love is Blind

by felicityollies



Series: The Summer of Love [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Oliver meets a strange but excitable woman on his morning walk; she seems more interested in his dog than him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> olicity summer sizzle 2019 - puppies and dogs

Oliver walked down the sidewalk. His dog leading the way. He kept a tight hold on the leash as he made his way towards the crosswalk. He could hear the city moving around him. People walking past him, cars speeding down the street, beside him a bird had just landed and began pecking at something on the ground. He suspected it was a piece of leftover food someone had dropped. It was a nice calm morning.

Oliver pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. Maxwell stopped and so did he. “Good boy,” he muttered at the dog. He was told Maxwell was a yellow lab. He didn’t really care what Maxwell looked like; he was the best damn dog anyone could ever ask for. 

“Oh no, he’s so cute,” someone whispered beside him. “But he’s working. He is a service dog. I’m not allowed to ask if he can be petted.” 

He could hear the woman squirming. 

“He is doing a job and that is that.” 

Oliver smiled. “Would you like to pet Maxwell?” 

“Ack!” 

He chuckled. “I didn’t mean to startle you, but I have very good hearing.” 

“Oh god, that’s so embarrassing. I’m just standing here talking about your dog and…” She gave an exasperated sigh. “Yes, I would. Are you sure it’s okay? I don’t want to be a distraction.” 

“It’s okay.” 

He felt movement in front of him as the woman knelt down in front of Maxwell. 

“Say hello to—” 

“Felicity.” 

“Say hello to Felicity, Maxwell.” 

Maxwell barked. 

“Oh aren’t you the sweetest!” Felicity exclaimed. 

Oliver smiled even wider. He often got kids getting excited about Maxwell, but he didn’t think he ever had an adult woman get so excited about his dog. She was a nice change of pace. Felicity also had a beautiful voice. He was already picturing what she looked like. 

“I’m sure you have someplace to be,” she said. 

“I was actually going to get my morning coffee, would you…” he cleared his throat. “Would you like to join us?” 

Felicity stood in front of him. “I’d like that.” 

“I’m Oliver by the way,” his cheeks turned a light pink. 

“Nice to meet you Oliver and you Maxwell.” 

The lab barked again. 

“I will let you two lead the way.” 

“Maxwell, back to work.” 

Oliver felt Maxwell tense at the end of the leash. He was back in work mode as if nothing had changed. They waited a few more minutes until traffic slowed. Maxwell led them out onto the street and to safety on the sidewalk. 

“He’s very well trained.” 

“He’s extremely smart,” Oliver said proudly. 

Maxwell led them to the left and across a few more streets. Felicity stayed kind of quiet, but he didn’t mind. He had a feeling she had eyes for Maxwell. He was kind of used to people paying more attention to his dog than to him. If they weren’t paying attention to his service dog then they were asking questions about his… condition. Questions he usually didn’t want to answer. He didn’t want it to turn into one of those days. Oliver pushed down his anxieties and focused on where he was going. 

He had walked this pathway so many times, he knew when Maxwell stopped for the fifth time, they were there. 

“Good boy.” 

“I’ve got the door. If you don’t mind,” Felicity said. 

“Not at all.” 

She opened the door and let them both inside. He was immediately met with the sounds and smells of the coffee shop. Clinking glasses, typing keyboards, milk steamers, and coffee grinders. People chatted quietly and sipped at their coffee. The smell of the fresh coffee and equally fresh baked goods set is senses alight. This was truly one of his favorite places to be. 

“Hi, Oliver! Hi, Maxwell!” Jaime called from behind the counter. 

“Good morning.” 

“The usual?” he asked. 

“Plus whatever Felicity wants.” 

“I’m Felicity.” He felt air moving beside him as she waved to Jaime. “I’ll have a… what’s the sugariest drink you have?” 

“Probably the candy bar latte,” Jaime laughed. “You can order any candy bar you can think of.” 

“Now you’ve just given me too many decisions.” 

Oliver laughed. She was so cute. 

“Can you do a Twix latte?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Oliver paid for the drinks and sat down at a table in the corner. Jaime kindly brought his coffee to him every morning, so he could rest his legs. Felicity squeaked her chair as she sat down across from him. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” 

“What?” 

“Pay for my coffee.”

“I wanted to.” 

Felicity sighed. “You’re sweet.” 

“I try.” 

“Got your drinks for you,” Jaime said, coming from behind him. 

“One black coffee with two sugars for Oliver, a Twix latte for Felicity, and a dog biscuit for Maxwell.” 

“Thank you, Jaime.” 

Oliver picked up his coffee and took a sip. He let out a content sigh as the hot liquid hit his tongue. Exactly the way he liked it. 

“Oh my god, this is delicious,” Felicity said. “It’s like a liquid candy bar. I’m coming back tomorrow, Jaime!” 

Jaime laughed from his place behind the counter. “I’ll be waiting!” 

Oliver chuckled. Maxwell crunched his biscuit under the table and Oliver scratched his head gently. 

“So why ask a crazy lady out for coffee?” Felicity asked. 

“You’re not crazy,” he said.

“I was talking to myself about your dog.” 

“I thought it was cute.” 

She snorted. “Cute.” 

“It’s true.” He took another drink of his coffee. 

“Again, you’re sweet.” 

“Where were you heading?” he asked. 

“Oh, I have to get to work… eventually.” She paused. He guessed she was looking at her phone or a watch because she added, “I still have time.” 

“Where do you work?” 

“Queen Consolidated. I work in the IT department. It’s not very glamorous.” 

He bit down on his lip. 

“What’s with the face? You got something against the Queen family? I mean I know they’re not everyone’s favorite. I don’t really get to see any of them. Actually, I think I’ve only met Walter, who’s technically not a Queen.” 

His heart pounded in his chest. She was about to get up and leave. “I’m Oliver Queen.” 

“Oh god. I didn’t know…. I shouldn’t have said anything. No one ever said anything about you being… I’m so sorry.” 

“No, please don’t leave. You have nothing to be sorry about.” 

“Yes, I do… I practically bad mouthed your family and you probably think I’m a terrible employee.” 

“No! I don’t.” 

“I’m sorry, Oliver. Um, Mr. Queen.” The chair squeaked. “Thank you again for the coffee.” 

And then she was gone. 

Damn his family. They ruined everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two!! i have utterly fallen in love with this au so there will probably be at least one more chapter (if not a couple)

Felicity sat behind her desk feeling like a fool. She opened her mouth to Oliver Queen. He was the son of her boss. To be fair, no one really saw Oliver. She didn’t even know that he was blind. Everyone knew of him, of course, but that made her wonder what kind of magic his mother was weaving keeping him out of the spotlight. And that just opened up a bunch of other questions. 

She shook her head. “Not important.” 

Felicity needed to lie low, keep her head down, and completely avoid running into Oliver again. But god he was so cute. He and his dog were so cute. She should have just stayed in her own lane, but Maxwell had this sweetness about him. His eyes were big and brown and he had the most beautiful yellow-gold fur. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and bury her face in his warmth. 

Then there was, “Oliver!” she squeaked. “I mean, Mr. Queen. Wh-what are you doing here?” 

Oliver stepped carefully around her desk. He seemed a little shaky, but she supposed he was a bit uncomfortable in an area he had never been in before. “I came to speak with you.” 

“How did you even find me down here?” she asked. “That sounded so rude.” 

He smiled and shook his head. “You don’t have to walk on eggshells around me, Felicity.” 

She leaned over her desk quietly, spotting Maxwell, sitting very quietly. 

“I will admit, I’ve never been down here before, but I found my way. Maxwell helped.” 

Felicity narrowed her eyes at Maxwell. Traitor. 

“Don’t blame him,” Oliver said as if he was reading her mind. “He just wanted to see his new best friend again.” 

Felicity sat back in her chair. A smile lit up her face. She couldn’t help it. Both Oliver and Maxwell were sweet. Oliver stood there in front of her in a crisp grey suit, his tie was maroon and matched the pocket square which was folded neatly. His hair was the perfect length, also very neat, but she could see herself running her fingers through it. Shit. She blushed furiously, suddenly very happy he couldn’t see her face. 

He cleared his throat since she hadn’t said anything. “May I sit?” 

“Yes, there’s a chair directly beside me. If you take a step forward and turn right.” 

His fingers touched the edge of her desk as he moved around it. He moved with slight uncertainty, but she thought he was doing well for not having been in her office before. Oliver gave a command to Maxwell in another language that sounded kind of like Russian. The dog moved forward and sat beside the chair. Oliver followed the leash and patted Maxwell on his head before moving to the right and finding the chair. 

“Good boy,” he muttered. 

After he sat down, Felicity asked, “Did you just give him a command in Russian?” 

“I did.” Oliver turned towards her with a smile. “I wanted to give him a little variety.” 

Felicity laughed and he smiled wider. Her smile fell a moment later. She sighed quietly. 

“You still don’t feel comfortable around me.” 

“You’re the son of my boss.” 

“I know, but that doesn’t have to change anything. I had enjoyed our time together this morning.” 

Felicity chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. “Why didn’t I know what you look like?” 

“My mother… she’s overly protective of me.” 

“That doesn’t really explain much,” she protested. 

“Well, I think that is a second date conversation.” 

Her voice strangled in her throat and she nearly toppled out of her chair. “You can’t say things like that,” she gasped. 

He chuckled. “I can and I did.” 

“Besides we haven’t even had a first date.” The pitch of her voice seemed to rise with every word. 

He tilted his head up and raised a brow. “I thought coffee was a date.” 

“No it wasn’t!” Her voice was merely a squeak at this point.

“Then may I ask you on a real date, Ms. Smoak?” 

She flailed her arms around without saying anything. How could this man think he could walk into her office and ask her out on a date? This very attractive, very sweet, and funny man. She smacked her face with both her hands, but kept her groan to herself. Felicity peaked between her fingers at him and found him nearly silently laughing. 

“You can hear everything I’m doing can’t you?” 

“I wasn’t going to ruin your moment.” 

“That’s so embarrassing. How did you hear me flail?” 

“I could feel the air moving.” He smiled sweetly. “So it wasn’t necessarily hearing it, but I did hear you smack yourself. I assume you were slapping your forehead.” 

“Basically.” She leaned her head back and looked to the ceiling. “Embarrassing.” 

Oliver chuckled. “It’s not that bad. I think you’re really cute.” 

Her cheeks burned. “Stop that.” 

“Stop what?” 

“Making me blush!” 

“You’re blushing?” He smirked. “I bet it’s adorable too.” 

“Oliver.” 

“You still haven’t answered my question.” 

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him. “You think you can come down here, embarrass me, and then ask me out on a date?” 

“Yes.” 

She smacked his arm. 

“Ow.” He pouted at her. 

Her insides seized. If he thought she was cute, she thought he was even cuter. He was so handsome. Incredibly handsome. And hot. He had no business pouting and being adorable when he had that gorgeous, scruffy and sharp jawline. 

Why was she hesitating? Because she technically worked for him? It was weird, but she hadn’t been on a date in over a year. 

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I’ll go on a date with you. One date.” 

His eyebrows went up as if he hadn’t expected her to actually agree. “Dinner at my apartment okay?” 

She could have clutched her chest and fallen out of her seat. Not only was she going on a date with Oliver Queen, but she was going to his apartment. 

“Yes, that’s fine,” she practically wheezed. 

He gave her the address and the time. “I’ll get out of your hair now. It’s been a pleasure.” 

“Thank you for coming to see me,” she said honestly. 

“Thank you for this morning.” 

She smiled and watched him navigate out of her office and disappear into the hallway. 

“Dinner at seven tonight with Oliver Queen.” She stared at the address. “Damn, girl.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really love this au but i have so much to do i’m pretty much ending it here

The doorbell rang and Maxwell jumped up from his dog bed. The golden dog wagged his tail, sniffing at the door excitedly. He seemed to recognize who was on the other side. Oliver signaled him to open the door. Maxwell leaned up on the door, grabbing the long handle between his jaws. He yanked backward, pulling the door open. Felicity giggled at the sight of being greeted by the dog instead of Oliver. 

“Oh, Maxwell, you’re so talented!” 

Oliver chuckled from his place in the kitchen. He stood in front of the fridge and carefully grabbed the items he needed. Closing the fridge door, he took three steps to the left until he stood in front of the counter he wanted where he had already set out a cutting board. He reached forward to his knife block and counted across the knives. “There it is.” He smiled, pulling out the knife he wanted and bringing it down to the cutting board.

The door closed behind him now that Felicity had gotten her fill of Maxwell. “I’m beginning to wonder if you’re here for me or for my dog,” Oliver teased. 

Felicity’s heels clicked on his wooden floors. She set something glass down on the counter behind him. “Maybe,” she joked back. “But I did bring you some wine. Chardonnay.” 

“Perfect. I’m making roast chicken.” 

“Oh I did good.” She laughed. “I’ll put it in the fridge.” 

He listened to her walk behind him and pop the fridge open. His hands slid over the vegetables as he selected which he wanted to start chopping. He could feel her eyes on him now. Oliver grabbed a carrot and positioned it. His right hand wrapped around his knife. He had done this a thousand times before. He knew the feel and the motions, but people tended to worry when they saw a blind person with a knife. 

“I’m not going to cut myself, I promise.” 

“I wasn’t worried. Not really.” 

He laughed. “Good.” 

Oliver chopped slowly at first, getting into the motion of the cut. He removed the pieces he didn’t want and then slid the pieces he did into a bowl beside him. As he continued his cuts became faster and more steady. Soon enough he had carrots, potatoes, and celery cut and ready for the roast chicken. He seasoned them in the bowl and tossed them around before finding himself in front of the roasting pan on top of the stove. He sprinkled them around the chicken without spilling a single vegetable. 

“Well, you’re amazing,” Felicity. 

He frowned. “I’m still just like everyone else, Felicity.” 

“No… I mean… That’s not what…” she sighed. “I don’t think you’re amazing because you’re blind and you can cook. I think you’re amazing because you can cook period. I burn water.” She laughed. 

His frown quickly became a smile. “You haven’t even tasted it yet.” 

Oliver opened the oven to a rush of heat. He brought the heavy roasting pan down to the oven and shut the door. “Alexa, set a timer for an hour.” 

A woman’s voice responded to him and he finally turned around to face Felicity. She made a small noise. He tilted his head at her and blinked. “Did I get something on my face?” 

“No,” she mumbled. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing is wrong and damn you for hearing everything.” 

He took two steps toward the sink and washed his hands quickly. “Okay, I guess.” He dried his hands on a hand towel and tossed it back on the counter. 

“Oliver, you have the most stunning blue eyes I have ever seen.” 

“Oh.” His cheeks turned pink. 

He knew he had been born with blue eyes and they lightened further when he went blind. Oliver had no idea what they actually looked like, though. No one had ever called them stunning. He shuffled nervously and looked away from her. 

“Am I embarrassing you this time?” 

“Possibly.” 

She stepped closer to him. He startled slightly when she reached for his hand. “Sorry,” she whispered. “I really mean it. You’re eyes are beautiful, but so is the rest of you.” 

The pink of his cheeks quickly became red. “You’re doing that on purpose.” 

“It’s only fair, but it’s also true.” Her thumb moved across his knuckles. 

“I know you’re beautiful too.” 

“And how do you know that?” 

He smiled. “I just do.” 

“I could look like a foot.” 

Oliver laughed a big hearty laugh from his chest. “But you don’t. I can tell.” 

“Then what do I look like, hmm?” 

He motioned her to sit on the couch with him. Oliver sat in his usual corner of the couch and she joined in beside him. Maxwell jumped up between them, snuggling himself in the small space as much as he could. 

“I know you have a beautiful smile and that you use it a lot. You also have an enchanting laugh to go with that beautiful smile. You have kind and curious eyes.” 

“This is cheating and vague.” 

“You want to know the way I picture you?” 

“Yes!” 

“I imagine you to have dark hair and light eyes. Something tells me you wear bright colors and that includes your makeup. I can hear that you wear heels and the general direction of where your voice is coming, which means you’re shorter than I am. By a lot,” he teased. 

She gently shoved him. “Rude.” She giggled. “But you did good. I’m blonde ... but I dye it. Don’t tell anyone.” 

“Your secret is safe with me.” Oliver leaned in a little closer. 

He could feel her breath on his lips, but he wanted her to make the decision. And she did. She closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against his. Her lips were soft and plump. He moved his hand up to cup her jaw. Her skin was so soft. He inched his fingers further back, running his fingers through her hair. Soft curls threaded through his fingers. Blonde she had said. Her own fingers dove into his hair. The sensation was magnificent. She scratched her nails along his scalp, causing him to shiver. 

He went to pull her into his lap, but Maxwell got in the way. The dog barked and licked both of their faces including their mouths. 

“Maxwell!” Oliver shouted, pushing him off the couch. 

The pup whined at both of them. 

Oliver wiped his mouth off and sighed. Felicity sat there giggling beside him. Her giggles turned into full out laughter. She leaned into his side as her whole body shook. 

“What is so funny?” Oliver asked. 

“You’re covered in pink lipstick and we’re both covered in dog spit.” 

He smiled and relaxed a little. When put that way it was kind of funny. “Why don’t we both clean up?” 

She took in a deep breath. “Sounds like a plan. I’ll help you with that lipstick. Although, it is a good shade on you.” 

“I’m more of a green man.” 

“I’ll have to remember that.”


End file.
